


To Be or Not To Be

by succulent939



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Oblivious Team, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulent939/pseuds/succulent939
Summary: What's the point in living, if nobody wants you around to begin with? Give up Lance, life is pointless an you're useless.Basically a story that you guys decide the end of. Will Lance commit suicide after his team finds his suicide letter and call him an attention whore, will they be too late and grieve, or will they discover the note and save him.You guys also decide the ship! I am for anything! (Including poly)





	To Be or Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I will make this as long as you guys want! This is all based off of your wants. 
> 
> Will Lance commit suicide after his team finds his suicide letter and call him an attention whore, will they be too late and grieve, or will they discover the note and save him.  
> You guys also decide the ship! I am for anything! (Including poly)

To whoever is reading this. I am sorry. I am sorry for all I did in this life to destroy it for so many others. If you can even count what I did as living. I didn't deserve to be alive. I was a burden, a horrible friend, and worst of all a fuck up paladin. I always seemed to screw everything up you know? You probably do. Sorry for that. I am not sorry that I am dead. Even Shiro, who just walked in my living quarters to scold me for my 'awful performance' in training this morning, didn't care to ask why I have tears streaking down my face. It's all a performance is what he doesn't understand, and to have fooled them for so long means that I must be a damned good actor. Or they just don't care. I wouldn't blame them. I don't. Anyways as I am sitting here on my at my desk thinking about everything I have done, you probably think I feel sorry for myself. Well I don't. You see, I feel sorry for my the team and everyone else who had to deal with me. I cut myself a few times over the ever growing art gallery of scars growing on my arm. I do it to relive the cloudiness in my head. It works. I do it so I can stay focused on missions usually. I was able to think clearly enough to write this. I don't know when I am going to do it. Finally do 'the deed' but it'll be soon. I just have to work up the courage. Cause no matter what anyone says about suicide being the cowards way out, that's not how I see it. I am doing my team and this world a favor by getting rid of me. After all, I am but a waste of oxygen and space. There is no point for my existence to continue. They need and deserve a better Red Paladin. Keith is back, so that's still one Paladin too many. He shouldn't have left in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't been the one to leave in the first place, and I was, this would all have been different.   
Please don't cry for me when I am finally gone. I don't deserve your tears. Not that I even expect you guys to cry. You never really cared did you? I was just the reason for your failures and mess ups day after day and I apologize for existing and subjecting you all to that. Hopefully with me out of the way you will all find a better Paladin for Red. Make sure you take care of her. I hope you can forgive me if whoever is reading this truly does care. I love you all so very much, even if you didn't love me, but that's okay. I didn't deserve that either.


End file.
